


Then What?

by comealonghutch



Category: Henry Cavill - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Henry Cavill - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 04:27:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1591697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comealonghutch/pseuds/comealonghutch





	Then What?

"Are you attached to any of these ties?" I drag my fingers across the thick fabric.

"No," Henry replies, darkly, his half naked body laying on the bed.

I pick one patterned with ampersands and two plain black. Bringing the ties from the closet to the bed, I straddle over Henry's torso. I pull his right arm up and attach it to the bed frame. I do the same with the left. 

"Do you trust me?" I whisper seductively. His Adam's apple bobs up and down before nodding. His gaze fixed on mine.

"Good," I hush as I wrap the ampersand tie around his head, covering his eyes. I make sure he can't see anything before placing a kiss on his lips. My teeth biting the lower lip and pulling down. I can hear him groan as I release and leave a trail of wet kisses down his chest.

My fingers go underneath the waistband of his Calvin Klein briefs and pull down, springing himself free. It didn't take much to make this man hard. 

With his eyes shielded I have the opportunity to ogle him with out him being creeped out. His slightly curled hair a mess. His damp lips parted slightly. His body warm to the touch and toned.

I lick my palm before wrapping it around the base, slowly working it up and down with the occasional twist. His body squirming slightly from the pleasure. 

I keep it up with the hand for a bit then decide to switch to my mouth. The change in feeling making his abdomen harden, the muscles contorting. 

"Fuck!" he shouts, "Not seeing is torture!"

"Well, you know what my mouth looks like and you know what your dick looks like. Use your imagination," I snidely comment, before returning to his cock. I suck harder, my tongue flicking the tip. I pull him deeper into my mouth and hear Henry gasp. He touches the back of my throat and then I pull him forward, my tongue swirling around. 

I can feel his dick twitch so I stop not wanting to end our night so soon. I remove myself from between his legs and go back to straddling his chest, taking my panties off in the process.

"What?" he groans, "Don't stop." His lips forming a frown. 

"All good things come to those who wait," I cooly respond. I trace my finger tips along his body and try and conjure up my next move. 

Do I untie one of his hands and let him touch?

Do I sit on his face and force him to get me off?

Do I take the blindfold off and keep going?

I hunch over, my tongue finds his collarbone and moistens from end to end. My lips form an "o' as I blow cool breath onto the wet patches of skin. The sensation causing goosebumps to cover his body. My mouth find the base of his neck and travels upwards towards his mouth but never touch his lips. 

"Do you want to see?" I ask, playing with his ear lobe.

"Yes please," he replies, eager. I grab the two loose ends and pull, freeing the knot. Henry's eyes widen at my naked presence in front of him.

"Holy fuck, baby," he comments.

"Ah-ah. It's Mrs. Cavill to you, sweetie," I shake my finger at him, with a voice of authority.

"Sorry," he smiles wide, and I can feel my thighs clench around him, "…Mrs. Cavill."

"Now, my sweet Henry, if you had the ability to move your hands what would you do to me?" his tongue darted along his lips. His bottom lip sucked into his mouth as he nibbled on it. The inner gears of his brain working hard.

"Play with your boobs," he finally blurted out.

My hands found their way to my breasts as I cupped them. "Like this?"

"Mhmm," he sounded, "I would also pull on the nipples a bit."

I pinch each bud in my finger tips and tug slightly. The expression on Henry's face increasing my pleasure. My back arching the harder I squeeze. "And then what?"

"I'd put one in my mouth," he looked up at me desperately. 

I shimmy forward a little bit, my body still pinning him to the bed. I lean towards him, placing my right breast just above his lips. As he opens his mouth, his tongue darts out and I pull back.

"Unfair, Mrs. Cavill," his eyes dark.

I lean forward again this time letting his tongue dance along my nipple. I unknowingly lean forward some more allowing him access to suck on the bud. My moan evident of my pleasure.

"Enough," I bark and he stops suddenly. "Then what?"

"Your clit," he fires back.

"What about it?" I fire back just as quickly.

"I'd make my finger… trace circles on… it, maybe slip a finger in… or two," he's stuttering slightly not able to form a coherent sentence.

Taking his word, I place a few digits into his mouth as he sucks. I use my freshly wet fingers to trace circles.

"Like that?"

"Yes," he pants, as he watches me get myself off.

"Now go in," he instructs. I insert to fingers and slowly pump them in and out. The feeling and the look on Henry's face increasing the urge to release. Wanting to come with him, I pull them out and let him lick them clean.

He moans with my fingers in his mouth at the act.

I retreat back to between his legs and pump his member a few times. I hover above it for a moment before going down. We both gasp at the contact. I ride him fast and hard not one of us able to speak let alone moan. The room filled with heavy breathing.

"Ready to come?" 

"I'm… ready," he pants.

I pick up the pace a bit, my hands resting on his abdomen for support. I can feel the muscles tightening. Mine doing the same. 

Three.

Two.

One.

We both release and welcome the oblivion. Our fluids mixing. Our breathing deep. Our bodies sweaty.

I pull myself off of him and collapse onto his chest. My aching arms reaching up to release his arms from the bed post. As soon as his arms are freed he wraps them around my body pulling me as close to him as possible. 

"This was fun," I comment, looking up at him.

"Yes it was," he grins back, fluttering my heart. "But next time you're the one getting tied up."

"Deal."


End file.
